


Baby Boy

by visionsofcharmiee



Category: Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Boy, Boys In Love, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this took me ages to complete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionsofcharmiee/pseuds/visionsofcharmiee
Summary: Hellooooo, it's been a little while! I've had such MAJOR writer's block, but I have come back with a one-shot for you all, and it's not short. Unfortunately this took me like a month and a half to finish, but tonight I FINALLY had inspiration. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this random little fluff fest. Also, let's just pretend we DIDN'T get robbed of a Charmie reunion at LFF sksksksk.





	Baby Boy

I’m pacing around my large hotel room aimlessly, impatience running through my veins as I await my boy’s arrival. He should be getting here at any minute now. Fuck. I missed him so damn much I can hardly stand it any longer in all honesty. I want him in my arms now that he’s finally done with shooting his most current movie that goes by the name of Dune. I would say it’s his biggest project yet, and though I haven’t completely admitted it to him, I was worried that he wasn’t getting enough sleep and eating healthy foods. I mostly wanted him to get enough rest so he can be healthy and not fall ill. I think he has done well from what I’ve seen over the past few months through FaceTime. His weight has moreover stayed the same and his face, albeit tired, maintains its healthy sheen.

It’s raining outside and a bit on the colder side today here in London, England, which makes me wonder if my baby remembered to throw on a warm jacket to keep himself warm when he comes here. He’s already skin and lanky limbs despite trying futilely to always gain weight whether it is for his roles or for himself, and the last thing I want is for him to get sick somehow. 

The last time Timmy fell very ill was when he was filming Beautiful Boy and he was so damn close to getting pneumonia from too many repeated takes in really inclement weather for a certain scene. I remember him coming home that evening from work and his lips having a concerning tint of blue to them and his body shaking quite a bit. Despite his declarations of saying he was okay, I know him better than he knows himself. His body was frail and breakable from losing the required weight for the film role, and his eyes were tired and droopier than usual. They had had a sunken-in quality that I absolutely hated. I had immediately drawn him a hot bath and washed him down gently with bath salts thrown in the water and a soft loofah that had vanilla body wash soaked through. Afterward I had gently massaged his whole body with a warming oil, coaxing him into his first thorough rest in a long while. To put it bluntly, I had ripped his director a new asshole at the time, and I still don’t regret a single moment of that ordeal. I’m still not fond of Felix.

I check the time on my apple watch to see that it’s nearly six in the evening. I have my boy’s favorite lo mein from Chinese take-out ordered which is still hot to the touch, and his favorite softly worn light blue blanket is folded on the couch. I have some of his favorite films ready to play on the flat screen in case he wants to watch something, although after filming for so long perhaps he’ll want to just stay away from movies for a bit. I would understand him one-hundred percent. Either way, I’m so ready to just kick back and cuddle my baby to absolute death. His Daddy has missed him so fucking much, that’s for damn sure. 

In all honesty, it hasn’t been the easiest couple of months. Timmy has been busy with projects and promo tours back to back since last fucking year. First he was filming Beautiful Boy, doing some promo for Beautiful Boy, filming for Little Women, then he had to film The King in the midst of it all; in the beginning of this year he went on to start filming The French Dispatch for a little while and finally as of now he has just finished filming his most recent project Dune, which started right after The French Dispatch and has been going on for literally months. I know promo for The King starts this fall too, but not for a tiny bit longer. Otherwise, he’s been booked for about a year or so straight, and physical visits have been basically nonexistent and impossible between us with our clashing schedules. My own filming schedule has been full like Timmy’s--I haven’t even been able to go promote my own work because I’m stuck doing shoots for other films, plus I’ve been balancing time with my children as well as other general responsibilities. It has all been slightly chaotic, to put it shortly.

FaceTime calls have majorly had to suffice one way or another, and while they’re better than nothing, it still left an ache in my heart at not being able to kiss and hug and cuddle my precious angel for such long periods of time. I know deep down it affected him. Timmy is a naturally sensitive and affectionate person and he constantly wants to be by my side, to feel safe and validated in all things. It’s just naturally a part of our bond. Some would say he’s needy, but he’s the perfect boy for me and we fit together like we were always meant to be. The Elio to my Oliver. We always have fit seamlessly, and it started in Crema. We had it good back when we were both doing promo for our own beautiful movie that ultimately turned out to be more than a movie. We had fourteen months of solid time together that we both should have appreciated more perhaps. But I wouldn’t go back and change a damn thing at all.

Timmy and I very steadily but surely built up to the relationship we now presently have. It wasn’t quite like this before. Before we had been “normal”, had a “normal” relationship, or whatever that’s supposed to mean. We were always closer than average people, but I personally always had this need deep down inside me to be a caregiver, like a Daddy Dom, but with Timmy being my only baby. Timmy is the only person who has ever made me feel safe enough to act on my desires to be a caregiver, to be a Daddy. He just brings out the best in me.

Timmy on the other hand has always had this submissive streak in him, but he also knows how to stand up for himself and to take charge when he needs to despite that not being what he’s the most comfortable with. There’s no place safer for him and more comfortable than with me and us being alone in general where he can be as little and submissive as he wants to with me by his side taking care of him always. I love coddling him and feeding him and rubbing his back until he falls asleep in my lap while leaning into my chest. He’s not only my lover, but he’s also the best friend I never had. I’ve always heard that’s how some of the best relationships are born--they start out by two people being friends, best friends, and then inevitably falling in love with each other. That’s pretty much exactly how Timmy and I came to be.

My thoughts are abruptly distracted when I hear a gentle particular knock at the door and nearly trip on my way to it. It’s him.  _ Baby. _

I reach up, unhook the lock, and pull the door open. My eyes sting at my precious green eyed angel that is looking up at me with a relieved happiness. He’s obviously jet-lagged and his curls are a bit askew, but he’s never looked more beautiful. He gets more and more gorgeous every single day and I’m in awe of him. 

“Daddy,” Timmy breathes out, his eyes shining as he looks up at me.

“Baby boy.” I whisper, then right away spread my arms and make grabby hands. He promptly jumps into my outstretched arms with no hesitation after he drops his luggage in the deserted hallway. His legs cinch tightly around my waist and his arms are in a locked hold around my neck. We’re plastered to each other and I’ve never felt so light and happy. I feel like we can finally breathe easy again.

“Angel...fuck, I’ve missed you so much. Daddy’s so happy you’re here. My God, it’s been too long.” I close my eyes and breathe in his scent, naturally floral with a hint of vanilla from his body wash he loves using. I feel my boy take in one shuddering long breath, and let it out slowly, his form starting to shake a bit. I feel some tears soak into the back of my sweater, but I’m not concerned. These tears are out of sheer relief and joy at the fact that we are finally back in each other’s arms and here to stay for quite a bit. I slowly with one hand hold my baby and take his luggage into the room with the other hand, shutting the door behind me and locking it. The lights are comfortably dimmed in the hotel room and I rock Timmy a bit as I walk to the couch, his boots being kicked off somewhere on the floor as I moved.

He sniffles and tightens his hold even further on me as I gently sit down with him still in the same position. My hand digs into his curls and clenches them a tiny bit, scraping my blunt nails across his scalp. My little prince practically purrs in content, and I feel him nuzzle his nose and lips at the back of my neck. I can feel our hearts beat as one when he presses our chests together, the only thing he can do since he unfortunately can’t melt into me.

After giving each other at least twenty minutes minimum of just holding each other, Timmy finally takes his head out of my neck and goes to wipe his nose with his shirt, but I stop him. I lean behind him and grab a tissue from the coffee table to hold it to his nose, which is slightly tinted pink, allowing him to blow gently plus for me to wipe it clean. I form my face into a slight pout as I crumple the tissue and set it on the coffee table.

“Baby...don’t tell me you’re getting sick. You know how Daddy feels about you forgetting to wear a jacket or a coat. Don’t think I didn’t see that you had only this sweatshirt on. That’s hardly enough to keep you warm. Can you tell me why you forgot?” I ask him gently. He looks up at me with wide eyes. I know he won’t lie to me. He may be a brilliant actor, but he can’t lie for shit and especially doesn’t like to lie to me ever.

“I...I was just too excited to see you, Daddy. I forgot to slip one on, I promise I didn’t do it on purpose.” Timmy murmurs, his hands playing with the collar of my sweater. As I look at his precious face, it really registers to me just how tired he probably is. My dom instincts kick in at the dark circles under his eyes and the way his body vibrates against me.

“Okay, baby boy. Daddy will let this slide because he understands how excited you must’ve been. But now we have to make sure you don’t get a cold or anything worse. You know how much you scared me when you nearly got pneumonia. Besides, I already see that runny nose coming for a vengeance. I ordered us take out and I want you to eat at least half of your noodles, then we can give you a hot bath and watch movies afterward if you’re feeling up to it, how does that sound? Overall, we’ll do whatever you want.” I card my fingers through his curls, watching as a smile spreads on his sweet face.

“That sounds wonderful, Daddy.” My boy says quietly. I give him my own smile that is private just for him, and cradle his cherubic face in my hands. His eyes flutter shut as I pull him forward a bit and press our lips together, finally feeling at ease at the physical contact that I have missed the most other than love making.

I eventually pull back after indulging quite a bit, my prince whining for a moment before I pepper kisses all over his beautifully soft face. His giggles are like music to my ears, and I love playing the track whenever possible.

I place a hand on his back, leaning forward to grab his take out first and then mine, turning the TV on to anything just for some background noise as I then open our food. Timmy’s still small and his tummy is still taut and flat. In Crema, he had a tiny belly that I loved to nuzzle, but over these past few years of growth and other roles, muscle mostly has formed in place. I absolutely love kissing the tiniest rounded bump that has remained on his belly, it’s precious how it expands a bit when he eats a lot of food. Today I plan on plumping him up a bit (more like attempting to) even when I know he actually can’t gain weight for shit.

“Do you want to watch TV at all?” I ask Timmy as I feed him some noodles on a plastic fork. His cheeks puff out a bit, and he shakes his head no as he puts his head on my chest, accepting his noodles each time I grab more and gently push it into his awaiting plush pink mouth. I go back and forth between feeding him and feeding myself.

Carbs seem to make my boy extra sleepy, so he’s almost dozing off by the time he actually eats the last of his food. I relish in the fact that Timmy feels so safe with me, that he can fall asleep anywhere as long as he’s in my arms. He’s so fucking cute with his doe eyes and his long eyelashes. I swipe my hands back and forth on his clothed back, then suddenly move them under his shirt to feel his skin and the still obvious ridges of his spine.

“Mmm,” My baby boy rumbles, shoving his face into my neck and pressing tiny fluttering kisses there. He’s so comfortable and happy. My hands are warm on his still slightly chilled skin. He’s so close to me I can count the freckles on his nose and lips, see the tiny hairs trying to grow in above his upper lip and chin. 

“So, how was filming, my love? Did everything go accordingly?” I ask Timmy, grabbing his favorite blue blanket that was given to him in Crema and throwing it over us. He still hasn’t shifted off of my lap, and I am in no means complaining. I’ll bathe him in a bit once we both digest the take out we just ate.

“It was good, Daddy. Everything went well but for some reason the movie was pushed back from being released in November 2020 to December 2020. But otherwise I’m ready to just be with you and indulge in this. I missed you so much you have no idea. It was hard with just FaceTime, Daddy. And even then FaceTime wasn’t always guaranteed because of how busy we both were. There were times where I wanted to get into my headspace and relax, but I honestly didn’t feel safe or comfortable enough to do it unless I’m with you. Being with you I will always be myself and at my most happy.” My boy explains, his voice quiet but easy to hear since were so close together.

I smile at his answer and tuck his face closer to my neck. “I’m glad everything went okay, prince. I know it was hard these last few months, but now we get to be together for a good while before we have any other obligations. You don’t have to go anywhere right now for Little Women promo, right?” I double check with him.

Timmy shakes his head. “No Daddy, I get some time off now for sure. Everyone is telling me I deserve this break and I agree with them. It’s been a long year. Like, I love acting, but I love you so much too. It’s not always easy going off and working when I have to be separated from you most of the time.” He admits.

I run my fingers through Timmy’s slightly oily curls, tugging a bit rhythmically. He practically purrs under my motions. “I love you, more. It’s hard for me to be away from you too. There are times where I almost can’t focus because I’m thinking about you and if you are taking care of yourself. And you most definitely deserve this time off, baby. You’ve been hard at work for over a year now. It’s time to relax and to more importantly, rest. And Daddy knows just how to start the night off right. With a nice hot bubble bath. How does that sound?” I ask him, smiling as he sits back a bit and beams sweetly at me.

“Yes, please!” He says, lifting his hands to grab my cheeks and to bring our lips together in multiple chaste kisses. God, I’m  _ so  _ in love with this boy. He just about stole my fucking heart in Crema back in 2016. He was just a kid at the time, only 20, and so young and learning new things every day not only about life, but about himself too. What a lucky bastard I was and still am to have him love me as much as I love him.

“Okay, up we go, my love.” I coo. I pull the blanket off of Timmy and stand up carefully, his legs automatically locking around my waist as I walk us to the bathroom. There’s a large tub and separate shower in here; I bought bubbles and bath salts and even Timmy’s favorite organic shampoo plus conditioner for those beautiful curls of his. I’ve wanted to fully sink into my daddy dom headspace for months now, and I’m so grateful both Timmy and I can just let go and be us.

“Daddy, I’m kind of sleepy.” Timmy murmurs as I set him down on the sink counter. I lean forward and kiss his forehead. “Arms up,” I say first, then pull his shirt off of his body, revealing milky smooth skin. Despite spending all those months in the desert, it looks like Timmy didn’t tan at all. He even tanned in  _ Crema  _ more. It makes no sense.

“Did you sleep on the plane at all, baby boy?” I ask him, walking over to the tub and turning the knob all the way to hot and allowing it to steadily fill once I plug the stopper.

“No, Daddy, I tried though. But I’m always too anxious.” Timmy admits, trying to rub some warmth into his goosebumped arms. I lift him off of the counter and set him on the tiled floor, popping the button on his pants and unzipping the zipper. I gently tug down the article of clothing as Timmy places his hands on my shoulders for balance.

“I know it’s hard for you, T. But tonight it will be okay, because we’re going to cuddle and just spend time together. We’ll skip watching movies for now, you need rest.” He nods in agreement. I tickle his ribs with gentle probing fingers once he’s in his black boxer briefs. His giggles are infectious. I add bubble bath and bath salts to the hot water in the tub, then turn the knob off once the water is three quarters of the way full. I strip Timmy’s socks off and his boxers last, pressing a kiss to his little tummy before picking him up and setting him into the hot water. He breathes out a big sigh, his eyes already drifting as he settles and allows the hot water to warm his body inside and out.

I begin to clean my boy with the tender loving care I’ve been down right craving to give him all of these months. He’s so content and relaxed, he’s putty in my hands as I lather the vanilla body wash over his skin that I grabbed from his suitcase. He also absolutely  _ loves  _ having his hair washed, and so I take my time coating the long strands, massaging his scalp and encasing his whole head in my palms.

“I love you. Now I get to tell you in person all the time instead of through a screen.” Timmy murmurs as I move onto the conditioner, repeating the process of massaging his scalp. I try to drag it out for as long as possible.

“Je t’aime, mon ange.” I reply, then kiss him on the mouth. I know we’re going to be cuddling and kissing for  _ ages  _ to make up for this separation period.

Most people would think we’re dramatic, but I’m not sure they would understand the intense connection and love that Timmy and I share, that we  _ have  _ shared since we first met. Everything has always been pure, honest, raw, and just  _ easy  _ between us, and it’s only intensified over the years.

When I’m done washing my boy and done with rinsing out his hair, I drain the tub and wrap a fluffy white towel around his already shivering form. I lift him up bridal style and set him down on our bed in the adjoining room. I end up going to my suitcase and yanking out a pair of my sweatpants and a hoodie and a pair of Timmy’s boxers from his own luggage.

“Arms up again, baby.” I say, slipping my hoodie over Timmy’s gently vibrating form. I slip the boxers over his slim hips and then do the same with my sweatpants. And because I’m extra with my boy, I grab the blow dryer under the bathroom sink and his brush to dry and detangle his now super clean and soft curls. By the time I’m done, Timmy’s hair is luscious and glowing, his eyes closed. He’s just about asleep on me. He must be even more tired than I thought. I stash everything away and return to my baby, who’s a dead weight when I pull the covers back and settle us in.

“Mmmm,  _ Daddy _ ,” Timmy hums and scrambles for purchase on my chest. He smiles against my neck when we’re under the duvet and warm. The curtains are mostly drawn already and I have my phone on a relaxation playlist just for my boy.

I play soothing rain sounds with gentle thunder, a part of our ASMR list. This is what he needs. His green eyes are fluttering, eyelashes his cheekbones and brushing my shirt. His hair smells divine, and I can’t help but press a crushing kiss onto his head.  _ My love. _

My one hand rubs up and down his back in soothing motions as his breathing evens out and his fingers play with my own.

_ Bliss. _

I suddenly think of a question to ask him, something that has in all honesty been on my mind for weeks. “When’s your next red carpet event, my love? Do you know?” I ask Timmy quietly, so as not to disturb him majorly.

“Ummm,” He thinks for a few moments. His voice has taken on a deep, raspy quality to it that usually pops out either when he’s been thoroughly fucked or tired. “Maybe October or November. I believe October 3rd I have the London Film Festival. Otherwise, they’re allowing me to skip some less important events so I have more time off.” He whispers. “Why?”

I state what I feel right away. “Because Daddy wants to be your plus one for any of the events of your choosing.” I say. This is a pretty big deal, what I’ve just said. While pretty much everyone knows we’re together, we’ve never outright come out and announced that we’re officially boyfriends to the media. But I’ve never been more sure of this. I want to show the world that this is the love of my life, that he is it for me for the long run and that I want no one else—will never want anyone else. It’s time, and at moments I feel like it’s been very long overdue.

Timmy seems more awake now, because he looks up at me, face close. His breathing is a tad bit quicker, shallower.

“Armie? Are...Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Timmy asks, his eyes wide and surprised. He looks like he just might cry. And knowing him, he will somehow.

“Baby, of course I’m saying what you think I’m saying. It’s time to make us official. Everywhere. It’s what we both deserve. I don’t want to have to hold back with anything anymore. I want the world to know I’m full blown head over heels in love with Timothée Chalamet and that he’s the light of my eyes.” I whisper.

+++

Fall is the season that states change. It’s when the leaves start to change color and drop, one by one, when the temperature steadily decreases, and when things simply start to move in a different direction.

Fall is when I officially come out to the world with Timothée Chalamet as my boyfriend at the London Film Festival.

My prince is standing next to me so fucking proudly, my arm around his tiny waist. The flashes from the cameras are almost blinding, making the sequins on Timmy’s Virgil Abloh hoodie sparkle and glint, but they can’t quite compare to my baby’s smile. His sage colored eyes are shining, almost on the verge of glossy and tearful. I had felt earlier that he was overwhelmed with gratitude at everyone  _ aww _ ing at us when I had stepped out of our car at drop-off and held my palm out to him so he could take it and get out easier. He had been shaking a bit with nerves, cuddling into my side immediately—but as soon as he saw that practically everyone loved us, accepted us, he relaxed, and put his trust in me once I said that everything is going to be okay.

“Over here, Timothée, Armie!” People call out to us many times, but I can only focus on Timmy. I hardly want to look at the lenses facing in our direction.

Fans are screaming for us left and right, excited beyond measure at the prospect that they thought Timmy would show up by himself, and in fact showed up with me as his plus one date. It’s the reunion Charmie shippers and fans in general have been privately waiting for since February, the last time a photo of us physically together was posted to Instagram by my ex-wife, who I’m still cordial with since our divorce for the sake of our children.

Timmy is here for The King, and so has to go up to some interviewers for questions about the film and his co-stars as well. He refuses to let me out of his grip and sight, and so I tag along to every single destination he stops at. The people in Europe have different mannerisms and overall more respect for us, and so I’m not bothered in the slightest when I’m asked about my relationship with Timmy or my family. They have this way of going about it, even the fans, that just doesn’t trigger a outburst.

After Timmy finishes up his interviews he stands with his co-stars and by himself for some more pap photos, then snuggles back into my side as we finally make our way over to the people who support us more than anything--the fans.

“Timmy, Armie!” People are screaming estatically, some of their phones out and recording us as we approach them. Timmy tightens his fingers that are laced with mine, his grin wide and sincere. I can tell he feels a certain sense of freedom that wasn't there before. And I know that when Timmy genuinely finds something funny or in general is genuinely happy, he gets these crinkles by his eyes and mouth. He has all that and more right now.

Right before we stop in front of the fans, he glances up at me with those sage doe eyes, eyes that say  _ I love you  _ more than anything. I’m positive my look mirrors his.

After spending time with the fans and evidently knowing that everything that happened today is going to end up on Instagram, Twitter, and Tumblr within minutes, Timmy and I make our way inside the building, our hands never parting. We greet everyone amicably, saying hello to some new people and introducing each other as boyfriends, then grabbing snacks from tables before we make our way into the theater where a screening of The King will be. I haven't seen it yet, and so I'm excited to see what my baby whipped up for this film. Either way I know I'll be immensely proud of him. Timmy leads me to a seat right in the front row that was reserved by him and tells me he has to introduce the film and stand up with the rest of the cast on stage for it.

“Go baby, I’ll be right here watching you.” I say, smiling at him. He stares at me for a moment, looks up towards the room, then leans down and kisses me quickly before he heads to the rest of the cast. I see some people smiling at what just happened, but I simply shake my head fondly and watch Timmy’s retreating form.

He looks so pretty tonight, his curls styled, pants crisp, shoes elegant, and that damn hoodie bringing a dash of femininity that just has me plain obsessed with him. I still really can’t believe he’s mine, and as I stare up at my boy on stage, I decide that as soon as I have a moment alone, I’m going out and buying him a ring. And I know just where I’m going to pop the question.

+++ 

The media majority-wise reacts positively to Timmy and I coming out as boyfriends. Most people already knew and suspected about us and weren’t surprised, but it just feels good to have everything official anyway. My baby and I had scrolled through social media last night in bed and read what major news outlets were saying, what our fans were saying and more. Of course there were some people who thought Timmy was a homewrecker, me a cheating asshole, and other things, but I honestly just ignored that negativity. I only really care about my baby boy and my children. They mean the world to me.

Today I’m sitting on the couch, booking Timmy and I’s surprise tickets to where everything started for us.

“What are you doing, Daddy?” Timmy asks softly, kneeling on the couch before moving my laptop and replacing it with himself. He’s wearing a light pink fuzzy sweater, white boxer briefs, and socks that match his sweater that go up above his knees. His pale milky thighs are on display, and I can’t help but run my hands up and down the soft skin.

Timmy turns his head, presses his lips to my chin and then nibbles on it, an action so similar to Elio that it has my heart clenching with absolute adoration. I move and in turn press a flurry of kisses to his face, loving the giggles that come out of his mouth. He settles into me, then grabs my laptop and settles it on his legs. 

“Just booking tickets for us.” I say vaguely. Timmy pouts,  _ booping  _ his bottom lip to mine in a sweet gesture that  _ almost  _ has me caving. I slowly shake my head when he gives me his signature puppy eyes that are specifically saved for me. “Nope, I’m not telling you where we’re going. This is a surprise, baby boy.” I tell him gently.

“But--” Timmy starts with a small whine, which quickly becomes a sated sigh as I press our lips together. I kiss him a few times for distraction, stroking his soft hair and then placing my hand on his cheek once we pull away.

“I’m not telling you where we’re going, baby, but what you can do is go start packing because our flight is tomorrow.” Timmy stares at me for a few more seconds, sees that I’m serious, then relents. He nuzzles my cheek and kisses it before getting up. I can’t help myself and swat his cute little ass as he walks away from me. He shrieks, cups his behind and turns to me with mock anger, but I simply send him a wink and blow him a kiss, to which he sighs and blows me one back.

“Love you, angel.” I murmur, idly finishing up my ticket purchase.

“Love you too, Daddy.”

+++

He’s laying on top of me in the berm where Elio and Oliver shared their very first tentative kiss. His eyes are bright from the tears shed earlier, a new type of open joy present in his gaze that’s completely on me, his hair lightly swaying in the breeze, soft mouth moving with words being spoken. But all I can see is him and his shiny new engagement ring now resting on his left ring finger and our future right in front of us. And it’s beautiful. Absolutely beautiful.

+++

We get married in the small random church we once found in the middle of almost nowhere on one of our many adventures in May 2020, on the same day we met four years ago. It’s a small, private occasion, with only the most important people in our lives joining us on our most special day. I remember standing at the altar with my baby right in front of me, stunning as ever, and looking just behind him to see Luca softly smiling to himself proudly.

That night, we make love to each other under the stars as Mr. and Mr. Chalamet-Hammer.


End file.
